


Beneath a Fluorescent Light

by NotTotallyReal



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTotallyReal/pseuds/NotTotallyReal
Summary: Christine goes dominant on Erik and Erik, er, really likes it.Sort of modern AU. Not that graphic. Ugh, I don't know how to explain this. Just read it please!
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	Beneath a Fluorescent Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction. I really hope you like it!

Erik had absolutely no concrete idea of how he ended up like this. There were some vague flashes of memory: a strange glint in Christine’s eye, being shoved against the cold gate, and the embarrassingly small amount of time before his, uh, enjoyment of current activities was evident. Erik was currently being almost pinned to the wall by Christine. Her leg was actually in between his, a move that was one of his favorites to do, and he had to concede that she was very, very good at it. Christine was holding his hands behind his back, forcefully entwining her fingers with his slender, willowy ones. 

Christine suddenly pulled back from kissing him and maintained intense eye contact for exactly two seconds before her eyes moved down to his neck. An absolute smirk was to be seen on her face and her eyes lit up. Erik could only feel an irrational, new sense of fear before all feelings and thoughts, rational or not, went diving out the window. He was not even entirely sure what she was doing, but occasionally a particularly sharp bite or an extremely bruising kiss pushed its way through the delirious haze to be confusedly realized by Erik. 

He suddenly focused with an extreme amount of willpower and realized that his masculinity and dignity were suddenly teetering precariously on a cliff. It was just not right that he was a whimpering mess of a man just because Christine had started, quite frankly, marking him like some kind of feral animal. Erik forced his hands out of her grasp and was moving to aggressively encircle her waist when a dainty white hand reached up and lightly grabbed his throat. Erik eloquently voiced his complaint in a phrase that impressively contained no vowels, but rather a string of consonants and exclamation points. 

Christine chuckled and whispered “None of that now. I’m in charge, Music.”

(Christine and Erik called each Angel and Music, as in she was the Angel of Music. The possessiveness implied by this phrase was manifested by Erik on numerous occasions, but this was clearly not one of them.)

Erik had never heard her voice go into such a low register and it sent a burst of something straight down his back. Her nails curled against his throat, lightly scratching eight lines down to his collarbone. He made an unseemly sort of regurgitation sound deep in his throat, which Christine rightly translated to “What is HAPPENING?!?”

Christine drank in the new symphony of sounds Erik was making as she ran her hands down his shoulders and back, occasionally dragging her nails against him. She could feel the heat from his feverish skin through his buttoned shirt. Christine noted with satisfaction and a sense of a job well done that the buttons were straining as Erik started breathing harder. 

Erik made a desperate, stuttering motion of his shaking hands to try and hold onto Christine, but his hands were intercepted in a surprisingly strong grip. He stared at her with an almost comic look of surprise and want, his blown pupils shining darkly through his mask.

Christine pressed their joined hands tightly against his stomach while she leaned up to teasingly whisper in his ear “My love, you didn’t listen to me. What shall I do with you?”

Erik swallowed audibly. 

“I think you need to be...controlled. I can’t trust you to behave, so I guess I’ll just have to make you behave. I’ll praise you when you’re good and punish you when you’re bad.”

Erik’s face turned a very flushed color of pink that Christine found adorable as well as hot as fuck. 

Christine slightly released her death-grip on his hands to guide them up behind his head to the iron bars he was pressed against.

“Now, listen very closely, Music. You are going to jump up, I’ll help, and wrap your legs around me while holding onto these bars. I’ll help you support your weight, but you must do exactly as I say.”

Christine fairly purring the last bit made Erik’s mind go blank for a moment, but he realized what she wanted and managed a quick nod. 

“All right then. One, two, three.”

Erik found himself looking directly at Christine, with his legs loosely around her waist and the squares of the grate digging into his back and the only thing he could find wrong with the picture was that she was not close enough. He tightened his long legs and crossed his elegant ankles, pulling her against him. 

“Good boy,” she growled, shifting even closer. “You’re so good for me.”

Erik blushed a deeper red and began to unconsciously squirm a bit. Although this was very endearing, it did make it harder for Christine to keep him held up. 

Other things also became harder from her words. 

Christine pushed him harder against the grate, forcing his muscles to tense and move in the most delicious way. His forearms strained from holding up so much of his weight at such an uncomfortable angle. 

“Don’t move, Music. If you do, I’ll have to...punish you.” 

Christine drew back ever so slightly to see the instant and truly amazing effect her words had upon the man currently pinned against the wall. She kept him there, her body pressed against his as her mouth was. He tasted delicious, like some foreign spice whose very smell was addicting. Not to mention the taste, she thought to herself. Christine delighted in the new angles now accessible to her from this position, as she was now almost even in height with Erik. Her hands were, unfortunately, busy holding him up by the crooks of his knees, and she quickly resolved to fix that. 

Erik found himself suddenly dropped down and pulled away from the wall in one motion and stumbled backward with Christine guiding him with a hand fisted in his collar and the other pushing, fingers splayed, on his chest. He suddenly bumped against the organ which thankfully had the lid on so there was not a sudden off key chord being played with his ass, but it did hurt a bit.

He gasped in surprise but had no time to speak as he was soon back in the recent position of being pushed against something while Christine basically devoured him. However, his back was now open to Christine’s searching caresses. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt in between hungry kisses, but left it on. Her hands went under the fabric to better feel the muscles shifting in his tense body. Transfixed, she felt him shudder when she slowly dragged her fingers down his spine. It was almost like playing an instrument. After all, she was using her hands, he was a work of art, and he was making sounds that were music to her.

“Sing for me” she growled. “Louder!”

“Ah! A-Angel!”

“Yes, my Music?”

“I, I need” he stuttered. 

“What, my love? What.” She scratched across his shoulder blades. “Do.” She dipped below his waistline, lightly skimming across his tailbone. “You.” She bit his collarbone lightly, pressing featherlight kisses to ease any pain. “Need.” She roughly palmed him through his pants and then swallowed his keening moan with a kiss. 

Christine grinned like a depraved Cheshire cat and Erik almost lost it from that. It was all way, way too much but there were too many layers of clothing between them. 

“C-clothes,” Erik begged, looking into her eyes, trying to make her understand.

“What, my love. Are you giving me an order?” Christine demanded. 

“No! No, p-please.” He tucked his head into her beautifully soft curly hair to hide his blushing face and to feel a bit of cool on his burning skin. 

Erik took a deep, shuddering breath and forced out “Too many clothes. I beg of you, Angel. Please.”

Christine looked at the face of the one she loved most in the world, with his lips slightly parted and his eyes wild in his head. How could she deny such a request?

Christine started to undo the fastens on her summer dress and Erik stared, entranced for a moment before realizing he should be undressing too. He frantically tore off his shirt and equally ineffectually tried to get rid of his pants. They got caught on his shins and he was forced to hop ungainly about while trying to kick them off, giving Christine a sort of Irish step dance stripper routine.

Christine carefully and sensually shrugged out of her dress and lightly tossed it on the bench. In her delicate slip, she turned to him, but there was nothing delicate about the way she practically stalked over to where Erik was standing with his mouth slightly agape and his hands white from squeezing his belt. 

Christine decided she had not had enough of Erik’s slightly chapped thin lips, nor enough of the way his breath hitched in his throat when she used her tongue. She found she also really enjoyed when his hands scrabbled at her back, shaking too much to get a grip. 

As much as she was liking breaking Erik until little quivering pieces, Christine decided it was time to put him back together. Her body was feeling a little bit neglected, and she wanted those long fingers on her. She pulled back a bit, letting him catch his breath before she started softly kissing him, her hands making soothing shapes on his back. Erik was delighted, and she could feel him smiling against her lips as he ran his fingers up and down her sides and across her back. 

Suddenly he realized there was a faint breeze on his face, the side that he always kept hidden. He panicked, bringing his hand up to cover his twisted mess of a face. 

“I’m sorry,” Erik whispered, afraid to meet her eyes. How could he have been so careless! How could she ever want to be with a monster?! 

“My love, I don’t care. I don’t need you to wear the mask, but I understand if you do.” She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. “To tell you the truth, I didn’t even notice when it fell off.”

Erik looked at her with a heartbreaking expression of love and self-loathing written on his face, but when Christine smiled softly, he seemed to crumble a little as he smiled gently back. Then he realized how her small, slender body was pressed tightly against him and the way her chest heaved. He realized it was just like when she sang for him, when she took in as much air as possible in a breath in order to gracefully reach those angelic notes. He was distracted from his poetic comparisons when he suddenly felt on fire as she moved against him. 

She seemed to need friction, to be closer than before and he wrapped his arms around her, bending over to pull her as close as possible. Their lips met in an endless instant, and Erik thought he might go insane from holding her so close. 

They fell into a breathless time when nothing existed except two bodies melting into each other. But, the fires sparking into infernos in their veins soon made kisses erratic and their moans louder and longer. After a throaty “Christine!” in response to an “Erik!” groaned against his neck, both were steadily losing their minds. 

Christine pulled back, looked Erik dead in the face, and said: “There are some things I’ve been thinking about that involve me fucking you on the table.”

Erik stared in a sort of amazed awe, partly because she could form an actual sentence, and partly because she looked like an angel sent from heaven. Her hair was tangled, her eyes shone as bright as a lone light in a theater and she was flushed a delicate pink. 

He swallowed as he let himself be led by his angel. A little voice in the back of his head was very concerned about some logistics, but Erik knew everything in his world was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please comment if you enjoyed it or if you have some criticism. Thank you!


End file.
